Dream
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: He could hear the blonde boy's screams... Screams that no one else would ever hear.


This is seriously the most twisted thing I have written so far... Um... Yeah. Not sure how to rate this, so I'm rating it high to be safe...

Erm. Just read to find out.

* * *

It was another one of those dreams again...

Another one of that boy... The silver haired one drowning him. Shoving his head under the water and holding him down with one hand, while the other hand thrust knives into the tanned flesh.

When the boy would manage to get out of the water, blood would flow from his mouth and nose, unable to breathe. Choking. Drowning. Bleeding.. Dying.

Blonde locks were always ripped off, the silver haired boy.. No, shadow, enjoyed the sounds of the boy screaming. That was the only time he was let up. To breathe. To scream.. And then he was shoved under again.

There were times when Sora would scream, begging the silver haired boy to stop. The blonde was young.. Fourteen, maybe.

Torture. Pure and utter torture was the only way to describe it. Sickening, too... Blood turning the black water of the ocean... No, it was a river. Always a river, scarlet. Even the first cut would send out blood.. So much blood.

The sounds of the blonde's screams for help echoed through his head through-out the day.

Unable to sleep. Unable to keep his eyes open because if it...

He had tried to find out.. Why did that boy haunt him? He didn't know any blonde boy with electric blue eyes. He didn't know him.. He couldn't /help/ him..

At the end of every dream, the blonde would be either dead, or close to it. Floating in the river of blood, eyes filling with tears as a steady chant of _whywhywhywhywhy _escaped his rosy lips... And then he'd sink under the water... Dragged under by hands..

And there hadn't been a night that Sora hadn't awoken with a scream.

No matter home many times he saw it, it sickened him.

So young.. The blonde was no older than himself... Put through so much torture for someone he _loved. _

It was obvious the blonde had loved the silver haired male. The tears of blood signified that.. Signified the pain that the blonde was experiencing emotionally as well..

Some nights, he'd see a town filled with faceless people. Faceless people laughing, then bursting into flames along with the rest of the town... The blonde boy walking through it... Seeing the silver haired boy. Letting out a happy shout and running towards him, hugging him tightly... Despite those burning around him.

"Come to the river..." The moonlight haired boy would whisper in his ear. And the blonde would always obey. No hesitation, just pure love...

"Follow me to the river, I'll cut away your pain..."

The phase would scare the blonde, but he never once disobeyed. Never once headed back despite the danger that may happen...

Sora was sure that he knew. How could he not? It was obvious. The silver haired boy had a murderous look in those jade eyes of his. Cold, ice... Jade...

"Why the river?" The blonde would ask.. And Sora would scream for him not to.. Scream for him to stop. To go back. The burning town was safer than with this person.

"To wash away the sin..."

The replies were always the same.

By the time they reached the black river, the blonde was always scared... But he trusted the boy. Trusted him with his heart and soul..

"We'll wash away the sin and failure together.." Silver hair said..

"What sin? What failure?"

And the only answer the blonde received was a falsely saccharine smile and the offering of a hand... Something that gave Sora a distinct feeling of deja vu...

And the blonde would take that hand..

And then the dream turned into the nightmare...

The silver haired boy would change.. Warp.. Turn from somebody the blonde loved into an insane monster. He would grab him, twist his head in for a kiss, dig his fingers into the blonde's chin and leave bruises... Then bite the boy's neck, harshly.. Drawing the precious scarlet liquid out of him.

"The fact that you exist is sin and failure enough..."

And then the silver haired boy would pull away, shoving him under the water while he whipped out a knife. Long, silky, moonlight hair shining in the rapidly setting sun.

Each stab would draw more blood... He never stabbed to kill. Just to make him bleed.. To hear him scream and plead for help that didn't exist. To hear him beg for the other to let him go.. To explain to him how he had sinned and how he could repent for it..

And the answer was always the same...

"Die, my light, die..."

And sometimes, the voice of the silver hair's would be replaced with one he knew all too well...

Riku.

And the blonde's terrified voice would be replaced with his...

And that's why it frightened him... Riku would never do that.. He wasn't this twisted man... He wouldn't do that to him or the blonde... The silver haired boy was.. He was drowning the boy. Stabbing him, whispering words of comfort even though each word was an obvious lie..

"Let the sin bleed out, my light. When it's all gone, you'll be pure.."

"I'll harvest your sins... I'll protect you from these evils of this corrupt world.."

"Shh..The pain is cleansing it, my light.."

And he could always hear the blonde try to stifle his cries.. Just because he loved his man so...

And at the end of every dream, just before the blonde was dragged under... The man would release his mutlitated body, leaning forward and placing a kiss upon his bloody forehead, and in the blonde's ear he would whisper:"My light, so pure... So untouched... You are cleansed... And the sins of the world shall never lay a hand upon you.."

Then he would let go,

_The blonde would scream for him..._

,and just walk away...

* * *

It was the next day.

The doorbell rang, and Sora turned his head to the side."It's open, Riku. You already know that!" He shouted, turning back to the latest episode of Spongebob Squarepants..

Outside the door, Riku fingered the blade of his switchknife, smiling in a sheerly insane way before he slipped it into his pocket, opening the wooden door... The only thing keeping him from his light..

"Hey Sora, come to the ocean..."

And Sora knew it was coming... But he really could never refuse Riku...

* * *

And a blonde boy would awake screaming every night at the image of a brunette boy dying by the hands of his lover... Every night.. The dream was always the same...

**-Fin-**


End file.
